


i have written you down, now you will live forever

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adansey + collarbone kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have written you down, now you will live forever

There was a solemnity in sleeping above a church that appealed to Gansey’s love of the mystical. It felt like a place for possibility, perhaps even more so than the corpse’s road. Adam’s rising and falling chest not longer seemed caused by the workings of his human body but willed by a divine being, as if the world needed Adam Parrish to make sense, to belong in the universe. If Gansey voiced those thoughts Adam would be sure to tell him he needed sleep, and although he felt drained the sight of Adam sleeping, shirtless, and trusting, needed to be appreciated before this image vanished. Gansey shifted closer to Adam, adjusting the covers so they covered their chests and laid his head on Adam’s chest. Impulsively, he pressed a soft kiss on the hollow of Adam’s collarbone, and another on his neck. The arm under his neck rose and a hand softly brushed through Gansey’s hair before settling around his shoulders. As he forced his breath to sync with Adam’s he felt the edges of the world blur into nothingness.


End file.
